Best Wishes: To Each Future
by KHLegacy
Summary: With the Sinnoh league behind him, Ash travels to the Unova region hoping to win the league but his journey won't be black and white this time as a darker side of the world he knows takes center stage, and a mysterious group is poised to change it by force! Team Plasma, there's a lot more to the journey this time but which is stronger? truth or Ideals? semiAU
1. In the Shadow of Zekrom

_**I've seen many people do this and honestly I don't blame them if you've read Shadow Revolution you'll come across a couple of my complaints anyway this will be based on the Black White/Best Wishes anime but with my own twists on of those twist being that it will follow closer to the games I jumped the bandwagon when it died but hey let's see where this goes shall we?**_

_**First Opening theme is Best Wish! First ending theme is Fanfare of the Heart just like the anime**_

_**To go with it here's a who's that Pokémon quiz think about it be warned it won't always be a feature Pokémon in this chapter if you think you know the answer leave it in a review!**_

* * *

**WHO AM I?!**

_**I am a Grass Type I can learn Vine whip according to the Unova Pokedex shortly after birth I will grow by gaining Nourishment from the seed on my back who am I?**_

**The Answer to be revealed next chapter!**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up please note that the Cover is an edited image from Google I do not own it in anyway shape or form _

* * *

001-In the Shadow of Zekrom!

The Pokémon world; A world teeming, with the most amazing and mysterious creatures imaginable! Populating the sea, the earth and the sky, these magical creatures have lived alongside human kind for centuries to some Pokémon are pets however to others partners in battle. These are known as Pokémon trainers, many with dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master. Including this young man now pulling on his red and black gloves wearing a Jacket with a Cyan top with two yellow pin stripes separating it from the lower light powdry blue half, with regular blue tipped sleeves that went past his Elbow a little now equipped with a pair of black pants and red shoes, Thirteen year old Ash Ketchum.

"Oops, Almost forgot!" Ash stated as he grabbed the hat from his chair fitting it on his head it was almost completely Red but with a white section to hold a blue Pokeball the brim however had a black triangle in the middle. "Still not as good as the first one." He grinned "But still looking good, you ready Pikachu, we're off to the Unova region!"

"Pika, pika!" he stated,

"Ash, Professor Oak is here to pick us up!" Deila said as she came in.

"Great!" Ash stated, however Delia straightened his hat a little more than Ash had had it.

"There Perfect!" she stated, they waited as Professor Oak's car had pulled up.

"Ready, to hit the road everyone?" Professor Oak asked,

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ash asked a little surprised,

"To get everyone, in the Vacationing mood; It's been years, since I last visited the Unova region." Oak stated.

"But Professor, this is Work related right?" Delia asked reminding him,

"True, but the time between Conferences is my time so hop in!" Oak stated,

Ash looked over at Pikachu "Well you heard him. Psyched?"

"Pika!" Pikachu happily replied.

**BW BW BW**

In the sinister Team Rocket Headquarters, Jessie and James stood attention as Giovanni wearing a new outfit a military uniform entered the room. "Good, you're all here pay attention. Your first Mission, as higher ranked operatives requires you to go outside Kanto borders." A map popped up on screen.

"What's this?" Jessie asked,

"The Unova region," Giovanni replied as he gave Persian a pet, "A Major stepping stone that will move us towards the completion of our plan." He replied "Operation Tempest."

"Ooh sounds, Awesome!" James stated,

"Don't gawk." Giovanni replied.

"Sorry." James muttered,

"Now, I know you have a Wobbuffet and a Mime Jr. in your possession, however only your Seviper Yanmega and Carnivine will be allowed to come with you for this mission. You'll be going under cover, and only those three Pokémon are found in the Unova region." Giovanni explained,

"Understood," James and Jessie stated,

"Just call me Junior!" Meowth stated, referring to human disguises, Giovanni nodded, "Then get going."

"Sir!" they stated zipping off as he sat down his secretary came in,

"Giovanni Sir, we received reports, that there is a mysterious, unidentified Organization operating in Unova." She told him,

"Once those three start operating there, I'm sure they'll encounter this Organization. After all they were instrumental in removing Teams Aqua, Magma and Galactic." Giovanni replied as he petted Persian,

"Instrumental?" the Assistant asked,

"I doubt they single handedly removed them. But, if Team Rocket is going to have a fair shot at each and every corner of the world then any and obstacles must be eliminated." Giovanni stated; however little did he know this Organization would be nothing like the others…..

**BW BW BW**

In a mysterious but well lit building a Castle to be accurate, a man with icy green hair and a glowing red Monocle with a colorful robe in eye patterns walked forward holding a crown. He stared at the throne, many people in knight like armor watched as he did, there was muttering of excitement the man held out his hands to silence them.

Then, walking down with six sages holding the large robe was a younger male with spring green hair. He closed his eyes, he imagined his past for a flicker of a falling out with two of his best friends then another girl…however he shoved it aside, he knew his destiny, he knew he could change the world, he knelt as the older man placed the crown on his head.

"It has begun…" said the man who crowned the teenager "Long, live the King!"

"_**LONG, LIVE THE KING, LONG, LIVE THE KING, LONG, LIVE THE KING….LONG, LIVE THE KING!" **_Their new King; merely held his hand out to signal silence as they bowed once more.

"The world as it is known now will soon exist no more." He stated firmly.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Ash was now riding on a massive Sea plane something he had fan-boyed a little about. He and Pikachu watched the clouds go by, soon however they cleared to reveal large grassy mountains lining the tiny coast. "Oh!"

"That's the Unova region!" Oak told him he smiled, as the plane descended.

"_**Flight 151 out of Kanto, you are clear for landing!" **_said a voice, as the plane pulled into the docks.

Ash rushed out as soon as he could, to the docks "Man that was awesome, we're here Pikachu!"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, as he leapt onto Ash's shoulder. His ears twitched however as he looked over at something.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, Pikachu leapt wordlessly off his shoulder and ran towards the edge of the docks, "Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika…" he muttered seeing a storm, when Ash walked up however he saw a Pink Pokémon with hand like fins Alomomola jump out of the water.

"Never, seen that one, before!" Ash stated taking out his now upgraded Sinnoh Pokedex, Professor Oak had done the upgrade to the National Dex just before they had left.

"**Alomomola the Caring Pokémon: If Alomomola finds an injured person or Pokémon it will hold them gently in it's fin like hands the special membrane on the fins have the ability to heal wounds. Alomomola are commonly found in the open sea."**

"Awesome so that's an Alomomola." Ash stated as two people showed up behind him.

"Fate is truly kind look who's here." Jessie sneered,

"Pikachu" James muttered,

"And da Twerp too." Meowth finished,

"Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

"Huh? A storm there wasn't supposed to be one today, good thing the plane landed before it showed up." Ash noted, suddenly a large diamond shaped cage ensnared Pikachu and pulled him away with a cry,

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, just barely managing to grab the cage then he saw them as they ripped of their disguises. "Not you three!"

"Yes indeed and here's the Unova motto Twerp hit it!" Meowth stated.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of following us around?!" Ash snapped,

"Do we? A Question indeed!" Jessie recited.

"The answer to come, as we feel the need!" James stated, "And no we don't."

"Bringing the Blinding white light of evil, into the future!" Jessie stated,

"Thrusting, the Hammer of Justice onto the black universe!" James stated,

"And carving our names, in da rock of eternity!" Meowth stated,

"The Fiery Destroyer Jessie!"

"With Thunderous Emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the Wise Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" they stated,

"_What no Wobuffet? Who cares; all the motto's are stupid anyway" _Ash growled in his thoughts, "Go Infernape- Drat I forgot I left my Pokémon at Professor Oak's!" he growled cursing his muscle memory he wouldn't let go, "You're not getting Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAA CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted the electricity went up the rod sure enough but Meowth merely pulled out an umbrella like device that blocked it.

"When are you gonna learn, we know Pikachu inside and out!" Meowth stated,

"A wasted effort, See we learn!" James grinned.

"We're completely Thunderbolt proof!" Jessie stated, suddenly the storm veered quickly over to them catching the attention of Delia and Professor Oak and everyone else inside the building.

Everyone stared a large blue thunderbolt struck blowing both groups away Ash and Pikachu got blown to their backs Team Rocket however was sent soaring.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as the cage exploded in their faces the power was so immense it caused power to flash in the building, watching from the top of the building were three people in ninja outfits, watching intently.

Ash pulled himself to his feet he suddenly saw Pikachu being hit with the blue thunder bolt right in front of him inside it was…"PIKACHU!" he shouted,

He looked up watching in fear. Pikachu suddenly used Thunderbolt on the target the blue crystal area he was trapped in, coming from the storm clouds was a large Dragon Pokémon, he looked at his Pokedex however, due to the electricity in the air it suddenly burst in his hand he yelped as it hit the ground, destroyed.

"What…what is that?!" Ash asked, he could see the figure a little more clearly now a large black dinosaur or Dragon like Pokémon with glowing Red eyes electricity surging off of him. Okay Electric type so what else did Ash have to go on?

**BW BW BW**

From a distance poking their heads out of the Tree was a dark skinned girl with Purple hair. An Axew poked his head out as well, they saw the electricity surging over the Coastal Airport. "Check it out, something great is going on Axew let's check it out!"

"Axew!" he replied hopping into his hair, she dropped from the tree and swung on the vine towards the storm.

**BW BW BW**

He ran through the forest, seeing the storm he had to find the young master before it got to them. "Master Nathan! Master Nathan! MASSSTEEEER NAAAATTHHHAAAN!" an older, gentlemen, with long hair tied back and a slate grey suit with a blue tie and red pocket hanky called.

Hiding was a boy with unruly spiky brown hair, a red visor hat, a blue and black shirt with a large square grey electric blue shoulder bag. A black and blue wet suit underneath and baggy greyish beige shorts with brown eyes sighed as did his Bulbasaur.

"Maaan Jeeveeson, do you _**ever**_ sleep?" he asked with a slumped sigh,

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur chirped looking into the air, the boy grinned.

"Our luck just shone, come on Bulbasaur, there's no way he'd follow us in that!" the boy replied knowing his chaperone hated storms.

**BW BW BW**

"Ash!" Delia shouted as she ran out realizing he wasn't with them, Oak followed quickly Ash and Pikachu stared at it, unable to think of anything to do.

"Is it….a Pokémon?" Ash asked, suddenly the Pokémon unleashed a massive powerful electric bolt that sent the two back as it flew up the storm disappeared as though it was never there. Ash groaned but he suddenly heard a weak voice,

"Pika….pi." he looked over cheeks sparking now with a fever was Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted rushing over and picking him up, "Pikachu, what happened?!" Ash asked.

"Ash!" Delia and Oak shouted rushing over.

"Pikachu's gotten really sick!" Ash cried,

"Then let's hurry, I know someone who can help!" Oak stated as they rushed back into the building meanwhile the computers blinked back to life resuming where they left off.

"The Systems back up everything's normal." Said a flight controller.

The three figures watched, as the car tore off, "Do you think?" Said one.

"Perhaps we must report this to the King and Sage Ghetsis." Said the other,

"Then let's hurry!" said the third as they took off into the shadows.

**BW BW BW**

"I'm not sure what happened, it was all kind of crazy! But I know I saw the Shadow of a Pokémon in that cloud it was an electric type I think he over loaded Pikachu." Ash replied,

Oak nodded, "That seems to be what's happening. Electric mammals experience flu like systems if they're over-loaded with Electricity. "

"Professor is that it?" Delia asked as they drove up to a large white building Oak he replied with a yes as they quickly rushed inside,

"Professor Juniper!" Oak called "Are you there? We have an emergency!"

"I'm coming." Called a feminine voice, rushing out came a lady with mousy brown hair, a while lab coat mint green eyes and a white shirt and green shirt and red earrings, she saw the sick Pikachu in Ash's hands and nodded, "Let's hurry." Soon Pikachu was hooked up to a machine that scanned him.

"According to Ash, Pikachu was completely enveloped in an electric field." Juniper replied "that's what's caused the over load." Juniper stated,

"You, can fix him, right?" Ash asked worried,

Juniper smiled "of course, but it'll take a little time." she replied "Don't worry, Pikachu will be back to normal soon."

"That's great." Ash replied with a sad smile, he went and sat down in the waiting room Juniper needed work and silence to pull this off meaning Ash couldn't be with Pikachu. While he was told not worry he couldn't help it… "Pikachu…" he muttered sadly hanging his head he didn't notice the door swing open, to reveal a brown haired boy with a Bulbasaur. The boy looked over and blinked he couldn't believe it,

"Are you? could you possibly be?!" he asked catching Ash's attention.

"Hmm?"

"ASH KETCHUM!" he stated taking Ash's hands making him sweat-drop.

"Uh yeah that's me…" Ash replied as the boy let go, he looked about a year younger them him.

"I've seen your matches on TV, that battle between you and Paul was Epic! Especially when Infernape fought Electivire, I fell off my seat I tell you!" he stated getting right into Ash's face.

"Uhh you're a little close there." Ash stated with a sweat-drop.

"Oh sorry." The boy replied backing up a little as Ash suddenly heard a sigh it wasn't the boy and there was no one else in the room but them it sounded familiar too he looked down to see a familiar sight.

"You have a Bulbasaur? awesome so do I!" Ash stated,

"That's, so cool!" the boy replied picking up Bulbasaur, "My names Nate, I'm a new trainer we came here to start our Pokémon Journey."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur agreed,

"I bet you were so excited you couldn't get to sleep! I was the exact same way." Ash replied,

"Yeah, but I knew I had to get to sleep, so I could get here early." Nate replied, "By the way where's your Pikachu?"

"Oh." Ash's face fell, "I don't suppose, you saw that weird storm a while back?"

"Yeah, we did why?" Nate asked,

"Pikachu got stuck in an electric field, because of it and now he's over-loaded and sick." Ash replied staring down the hallway leading to where Pikachu was. "Thing is that storm it was caused by some kind of Pokémon!"

"No way!" Nate stated "Did you get a good look at it or something?"

Ash shrugged with a puzzled look on his face "I tried to scan it with my Pokedex but the electricity from the storm overloaded it and now its toast."

"WHAT?!" yelled two voices Ash whipped around to see Delia and Oak,

"Uhhhh, heh, hehe, sorry, Professor" he replied sheepishly, "How's Pikachu?" Ash went into the room where he heard news that made his stomach drop, "Pikachu can't release any electricity?!" he asked,

"The overload is making it so that any attempt to do so is impossible, even Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle have been rendered useless." Oak replied,

Ash's eyes watered a little, "Pikachu, hang in there buddy." The screen suddenly started to fizz, "NO NOT NOW!" he shouted they had to help Pikachu they had too.

"What's going on?!" Oak called,

Electricity seemed to flow into Pikachu. His eyes snapped open electricity sparked from him he started to groan, "Pikachu!" Ash cried,

"Bul, Bulba!" Bulbasaur chirped looking out the window.

"_Gasp_ look that storm is back!" Nate stated, "There's no way its ordinary, if it's doing stuff like this like Ash said there was Pokémon in it!"'

Juniper and Oak looked over, "You're right!"

"It is the same cloud as before!" Oak confirmed, outside the girl from before saw the storm from a high tree branch,

"That again." she muttered meanwhile a boy with spring green hair long and shaggy with a black and white baseball cap and a white shirt stared up at the storm.

"Tell me…what is the meaning of these actions?"

**BW BW BW**

A massive bolt struck the building, surging through Pikachu he screamed.

"Reboot the system, quickly!" Juniper stated.

"Right!" the assistant shouted, he rushed out having to push the door open Nate grabbed Bulbasaur and held him as he started shaking.

"Professor?" he asked weakly,

"I don't know but….that storm it couldn't be could it?" Juniper stated, "The Legendary Zekrom?!"

"Zekrom?" Ash asked,

"A Legendary Pokémon, it's well known in these parts." Juniper replied "From its storm cloud, Zekrom watches over people and Pokémon and its Lightning bolts are said to be judgments from above." Juniper replied,

Nate laughed to try and lighten the mood, "Sounds vengeful." He joked but his voice faltered.

"The Lightning bolts are also said to be the pillars that hold up the sky. However he is more, well known as the Dragon of ideals who appears to those worthy to be the Hero of Ideals." Juniper replied, Nate gulped, as more lighting came down.

"Pi….._**PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_" electricity surged from Pikachu he screamed.

"_**PIKACHU, NO PIKACHU!" **_Ash screamed as electricity surged forward.

"BULBASAUUURR!" Bulbasaur yelled as he and Nate cowered against the wall, shielding their eyes from the bright light. Oak and Juniper quickly tapped commands into the computer's keyboard, but the overloaded electricity burst forcing them back.

"The system it's on overload, at this rate, the Lab could be destroyed!" Juniper stated,

"All because of that Lightning bolt?" Oak cried, "Could a legendary Pokémon from the Unova region really be behind all this?!"

The figure roared and rose Pikachu was sitting up now screaming, "Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash shouted grabbing him "_**YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_" he screamed electrocuted.

"ASH!" everyone shouted,

"Bulbasaur!" but just like that the storm disappeared, Ash had been knocked back and the lights flicked back on as did the computer as if nothing happened.

"We're back online?" Juniper asked surprised.

"Ash dear are you alright?" Delia asked,

"Yeah, that didn't look healthy!" Nate added,

"Bul Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"I'm okay, wait Pikachu!" Ash shouted,

"Pika." Pikachu sat up "Pika!" he stated excitedly charging electricity to make his tail glow "Pika!" he stated with glee,

"Pikachu does that mean your all better?" Ash asked,

"Pikachu!" he confirmed,

"Alright but just to be sure, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash stated,

"HUH?!" Juniper and Nate asked in shock,

"PIIIKAAACHUUUU!" he shouted unleashing the attack, hitting Ash he braced the attack and shook it off much to Nate's amazement.

"Nice shot, now use Volt Tackle!" Ash stated,

"Pika! Pikapikapikapika PIKA!" he shouted ramming into Ash sending him into the wall,

"Oh, my, goodness!" Deila shouted,

"So, not healthy!" Nate yelped.

"Don't…worry I've been zapped….by Pikachu so many times…..nothing shocks me….anymore." Ash replied, he grinned at Pikachu "You're really alright!" he stated before falling over twitching.

"That is so Hard core." Nate muttered,

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"Professor Juniper." Said her assistant having returned at last "I'm glad everything's back to normal and just in time too, a new trainer is here to start his journey."

"Is it that time already?" Juniper asked,

"A new trainer, cool!" Ash stated,

"As you may have guessed from me, one of Juniper's jobs is to set off new trainers usually by giving them their starter Pokémon." Nate replied,

"Wow awesome starter Pokémon!" Ash stated ready to see who they were. Pikachu and Bulbasaur had started to play around the lab, as their trainers followed Professor Juniper outside to see a boy with green hair, an orange jacket, a black hoodie with a purple undershirt and beige grey pants snapping a camera everywhere.

"Hello Trip!" Juniper called,

"Hey Professor Juniper, I'm ready to start on my Pokémon Journey." Trip replied,

"I know you've waited a long time for this day." Juniper replied with a smile, "Welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"So hey, I bet you can't choose which one you wanna go with right I can't wait to see myself, even though I'm not the one choosing." Ash admitted, catching Trip's attention.

"Who are you?" Trip asked,

"This is Ash, he came all the way from Pallet town in the Kanto Region and this Nate he's a new Trainer too." Juniper replied,

"Nice, to meet ya, Trip!" Ash stated,

"Yeah like wise." Nate replied, however Trip was focused on Ash,

"You; from Pallet Town, in Kanto?" Trip asked he then smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked,

"See, I was just thinking, a guy like you, came from the Boonies." Trip replied,

"Huh, what do ya mean Boonies?" Ash snapped,

"That's not nice, at all!" Nate yelled,

"Now, now, today's your first day as a trainer it's a happy day!" Juniper replied "Now, you can choose your new partner from among these three types the first is Tepig a fire type!" Juniper stated,

POP "Tepig!" it stated,

"Wow Awesome, so you're a Tepig!" Ash stated. Tepig, ran off from him it snorted breathing out fire, "That's a fire type nice and Fiery."

"Pretty, cool" Nate stated.

"Up next here's Oshawott, a water type!" Juniper stated throwing the Pokeball,

POP "Oshawott." He stated looking up with endearing eyes.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest?" Ash cooed making Oshawott a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, and it looks like he can use that Schallop for battle too!" Nate stated,

"OSHA!" he stated waving it around a little,

Juniper picked up the last Pokeball "Finally Snivy a Grass type!"

POP "Snivy!" he stated,

Ash grinned, "This one's got plenty of confidence!"

"That's a common trait from Snivys." Nate stated Tepig ran to join the others and stood attention in front of Trip.

"Each one of them would be awesome to train, so it's gonna be one tough choice." Ash stated,

"Don't forget, I'm the one that's choosing." Trip snapped,

"I know that." Ash defended before going back to the Unova starters "but if it were up to me….man tough call!"

"I'm happy with my choice, so Trip whose it gonna be?" Nate asked Trip ignored him however but snapped a picture.

"I've decided, I'm choosing Snivy." He stated Snivy gave a look that said 'was there any doubt?' Tepig scowled, whereas Oshawott with color failure fell to his side.

"Okay, first of all here's your very own Pokedex." Juniper stated handing it to him,

"Thanks Professor." Trip replied before scanning Snivy with it,

"**Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon: Cool, calm, collected, Snivy uses photo synthesis to collect Energy from the leaf on its tail." **

Nate tried to look, however Trip shut the Pokedex and shoved into his pocket so he couldn't "And here are your pokeballs, you can carry up to six Pokémon around with you." Juniper explained,

"Yeah, that's basic." Trip replied, taking them.

"And here's Snivy's pokeball, take good care of it." Juniper stated,

"Right thank you." Trip replied taking it "Alright Snivy, let's get this journey started!" recalling Snivy he left however Ash and Nate followed him.

"Hey Trip!" Ash called, he turned to see Ash and Nate, catch up, "Going, for Gym battles?"

"Yeah that's, basic." Trip replied, "Trainers travel around, collecting eight badges so they can enter the Unova league."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see each other there, I came from Kanto to Challenge the Unova league!" Ash stated.

"Pikachu!" called Pikachu's voice, the three turned to see Oshawott had made friends with Bulbasaur and Pikachu they were chasing each other around before running up to their respective trainers.

"Who are they?!" Trip asked as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder,

"**Pikachu the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu: Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning, as it raises its tail to check its surroundings, if its tail is yanked it will try to bite as retaliation."**

"**Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon: the seed on its back is full of nutrients and will steadily grow larger throughout Bulbasaur's lifespan. One way this happens, is when the seed soaks up sunlight as Bulbasaur can be found napping in it."**

Trip started snapping pictures of the four, before glaring at Ash. "This is why we don't like people from the boonies. Listen up, a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur in Unova is huge, it's a really big deal!" he then turned to Nate "And you being from this region, I'd expect better from you. This is basic for you to know."

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal Pikachu's my number one friend and partner." Ash replied

Trip huffed, "A typical answer by someone from the Boonies."

"Really, that's starting to get old quick!" Ash scowled,

"Stop putting down Kanto, it's really is cool region and it has lots of Pokémon that are even cooler then Unova Pokémon!" Nate snapped that last part of the comment made Oshawott fall color failed once more,

"Ossshhaaaaaaaa." **_PLOP_** he fell over!

"Aww, don't worry Oshawott, I think you're cool." Ash comforted, Pikachu leapt of his shoulder and patted Oshawott.

"Pikachu, pika." Pikachu stated.

"Come on, you can't seriously, believe that." Trip huffed,

"Oh yeah Trip, if you think all Unova Pokémon are godly superior, then why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Nate snapped,

Trip smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"You, bet it is!" Nate stated, the two found a battle field behind the lab,

"I'll be the referee." Ash stated as he Pikachu and Oshawott stood watching,

"Snivy, go get em, now!" Trip shouted throwing his Pokeball,

POP "Snivy!" he stated standing strong,

"Ready, Bulbasaur?" Nate stated,

"Bulba!" he declared running his foot in the ground like a Tauros ready to charge.

"Man they both look raring to go." Ash stated he heard a clicking sound and turned to see Trip using his camera, "Why are you always taking pictures?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu added,

Trip moved the Camera down, "I'm recording my journey, and remember this is Snivy's first battle." He replied

"This is Bulbasaur's first battle too and we're gonna win!" Nate stated,

"Saur!" he declared,

"Yeah we'll see" Trip replied, "Snivy, use Tackle!"

"SNIVY!" he shouted rushing forward,

"Bulbasuar, use your tackle!"

"Bulb, Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted running forward and the two crashed into each other falling back they skidded back and glared.

"Okay now, use Vine Whip!" Nate shouted,

"Bulb, Bulba-saur!" he shouted sending the long vines out.

"Dodge it Snivy!" Trip shouted,

"VY!" he shouted soaring clear over the vines.

"Okay, now use tackle!" Trip shouted.

"SNIIIIVY!" he shouted ramming into Bulbasaur who skidded back with a cry.

"You okay Bulbasaur?" Nate asked,

"Saur!" he confirmed,

"Okay, use Vine Whip!" Nate shouted,

"BLUBA!" he shouted managing to whip Snivy sending him back now. However he got up, smirking.

"_Man that thing is tough_, _Maybe if I use….no it's….uhhh. _Bulbasaur, use tackle again!"

"Bulba!" he shouted rushing forward.

"Snivy, use your Vine whip!" Trip shouted,

"VY!" he shouted, grabbing Bulbasaur mid attack and slamming him down into the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Nate shouted,

"Nate's gotta tell Bulbasaur to use other moves. Bulbasaur's part poison, that would help against Snivy but, does Bulbasaur even know any poison type moves?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied, (Unfortunately I wouldn't know)

"Tackle!" they both shouted the two rammed into each other however this time Snivy was able to get the advantage and rammed harder against Bulbasaur.

"Let's wrap this up, Leaf Tornado!" Trip stated,

"Whoa, what's that move!?" Ash cried out,

Trip smirked, "Never seen it, have you? It happens to be a move learnt, by grass types in the Unova region."

"SNNIIIIII VYVYVYVYVYVY!" he shouted unleashing a powerful Tornado of leaves that grabbed Bulbasaur.

"Bulb! BULLBAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he hit the ground blowing up dust forcing Ash to cover his eyes.

"BULBASAUR!" Nate yelled.

"Osha!" Oshawott stated watching.

After a few tense moments, the dust finally cleared, revealing Bulbasaur was down and out, "Bullbaaa." He stated with swirls in his eyes,

"Bulbasaur!" Nate stated rushing over and picking him up.

"Our first win, I thought we synced pretty well for our first battle, I'm glad I chose you." Trip stated to Snivy as he recalled him Ash and Pikachu went over to Nate and Bulbasaur, "I think you two better start over with the basics. Anyway time won't wait see ya." Trip stated walking off.

"I can't believe we lost…" Nate stated.

"Don't feel bad Nate it's was your first battle, you just don't have any experience yet, that's all." Ash stated.

"Yeah I guess…." Nate muttered hanging his head eyes covered by his visor.

"Hey let's go get Bulbasaur patched up, what do you say?" Ash asked, Nate smiled and nodded he picked up Bulbasaur and headed towards the Lab unaware that three people were watching.

"There is a girl, headed in this direction and we have the event of these two becoming friends." Said one.

"Yes, this cannot be coincidence." Said the second,

"There is a saying Destiny is never left to chance. Perhaps there is more truth to those words then others give thought too. That was no ordinary storm." Said the third, "We should report and see what Ghetsis wants us to do." his companions nodded and disappeared.

**BW BW BW**

"_**MASSSSSSTTEEEEEEERRR NAAAATTHAAAAANNNNN!"**_ yelled a voice of a charred butler as he pushed through the brush. "WAHHHHHHH PLEAAAASSEEEE, For the sake of my sanity!" he stated bawling waterfall tears sadly, he had been struck by lightning before this point.

* * *

_**Okay like in the Aura Brothers series, in this story and the anime's canon itself, I've decided that Ash and Trip's Rivarly, NEVER. HAPPENED! There are a few differences however in the Aura Brothers series Zekrom never showed up at the port when Ash got to Unova, he was still the Dark Stone at this point. also as you may have guessed I completely cut out Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma as I know nothing about it other than, the BW Team Never tried to stitch it back to the story and spent most of the rest of the saga making Ash look bad.**_

* * *

_**Leave your WHO AM I Answer in the review you are placing, DO NOT DO IT unless you have something to say about the chapter as well!**_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Enter Iris and Axew

_**Okay the Answer was Bulbasaur good job to those who got it right, next question**_

_**WHO AM I?!**_

_**I have caused three main Characters of the anime to become ill due to one of my attacks my preevo can become a pure grass type with a certain stone my petals are the largest in the world and my ability is Chlorophyll Who am I?**_

_**Find out next chapter until then guess in a review**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**002- Enter Iris and Axew**

Once Bulbasaur was patched up the group ate dinner, "Nate and I have decided to travel together on my journey when I go through the Unova region." Ash explained.

"Huh?" Delia and Oak asked.

"Yeah there's much I can learn from him if I'm gonna be a great trainer I have to learn from one of the best!" Nate stated making Ash blush and rub the back of his head,

"Aww shucks." Ash blushed, "But I'm excited I can't wait to meet all the Pokémon in Unova and I'll make a bunch of new friends too."

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added,

"That sounds wonderful Ash it's always nice that you travel with friends in every region." Delia noted,

"You'll learn a lot from each other and this experience, I can tell." Oak replied, "I'll be sure to continue taking care of your Pokémon back at the lab."

"Thanks Professor!" Ash replied "We're gonna meet and beat the gym leaders!"

"Yeah!" Nate cheered,

"Bulb Bulba!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pikachu, take good care of Ash."

"Pikachu!" he saluted,

"And call us from time to time" Oak added,

"Always" Ash replied.

"I'll look forward, to hearing about your journey here." Oak added,

"No more talking let's get this show on the road!" Nate cheered,

"Bulba Saur!" Bulbasaur added, he then realized what he said and blushed.

Juniper handed him the same tools she did for Trip earlier, "Here's your Pokedex and your Pokeballs," she replied.

"Thanks Professor," Nate replied taking them.

"And Ash here's a Pokedex for you too."

"Awesome thanks!" Ash replied,

"Are your mom and Professor Oak mad about your Sinnoh dex?" Nate asked,

"Nah they know it was an accident, they do want me to be more careful though." Ash replied.

"The nearest gym from where we are is in Straiton City, so it would be a good idea to challenge that Gym first." Juniper replied,

"Thanks we'll do that." Ash replied,

"You know Nate, you two might even bump into Trip. He left here ahead of you." she added with a wink Nate suddenly got a flash back of their battle.

"Next time, I see him he'd better be ready for a rematch!" Nate stated firmly,

"Saur!" Bulbasaur agreed.

**BW BW BW**

The sun rose over the lab as Ash and Nate got up early ready to head out, "Is everything packed?" Deila asked,

"Yup." Ash replied,

"Got your handkerchief?"

"Yes mom." Ash replied,

"First aid kit, food?"

"Yup and I'd never go anywhere without food." Ash replied,

"Okay, good and don't forget change your you-know-what every day." Delia replied,

Ash face faulted into the ground then jumped back up, "Mooooom!" he whined, "I know that, I'm not a little kid any more I'm thirteen!"

"I know but you do forget." Delia chastised,

"True…" Ash muttered with a slight blush.

"There's a Pokémon center on the other side of the forest," Juniper told them, "Stop by it if you need help."

"You got it." Nate replied

"Good bye see ya later!" Ash stated, as they turned and left.

"Bye, bye!" Nate shouted,

"Bulbaaaa!" Bulbasaur called,

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called,

"And there he goes once again." Oak replied,

Delia nodded, "I'm excited to see him again he'll have grown a lot." The three adults were unaware that Oshawott was peeking from behind the wall.

**BW BW BW**

Ash pretty much went over the basics with Nate, How to battle, types, how to catch Pokémon, excreta. But still he was still needing to feed his excitement so it was hard for him to concentrate on the answers however Nate was just as excited too so he didn't press too much for more detail,

"Man there's lots of Pokémon out here we just gotta spot them!" Nate stated,

"Maybe we'll meet a bug type Pokémon, or a grass type or even a water type!" Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he and Bulbasaur were frozen in place staring to the left. There was aloud rustling, from a large nearby bush Ash swore he saw an eggplant purple in there it had a large egg plant shape with a few horns, but it disappeared from sight into the foliage of the bush.

"Was that, a Pokémon?" Nate asked wordlessly Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"**Axew, the tusk Pokémon: Axew marks its territory by leaving scratches on trees with its tusks which regrow if they fall out. When they do break and grow back the new tusks, are much harder and sturdier." **

Ash stared at his pokedex with a deadpan look, "That didn't look like this." he muttered flatly.

"I heard shiny Axew have a purple collar but that was the wrong shade." Nate added,

"Well wrong shade or not I'll just catch it anyway!" Ash stated pulling out a Pokeball.

"Hold on Ash, aren't you supposed to weaken a Pokémon first? You just told me that, five minutes ago." Nate stated,

"Oh right!" Ash stated a little embarrassed "I guess I got a little carried away. Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUU!" he shouted the electricity zapping the bush a girl in the light of the attack suddenly appeared shrieking Ash blanched,

"Stop Pikachu!" Ash shouted, Pikachu quickly cut the attack and was horrified by his mistake.

"OKAY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" the girl shrieked,

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were an Axew I didn't realize-"

"So, your saying I look like an Axew let me guess you thought I was a shiny one because of the purple color well news flash pal, my hair's the wrong shade of purple!" the girl snapped.

"Yeah…Uh it is, sorry!" Ash muttered.

"Axew" It stated popping out from the bush.

"Well there's the Axew if it's with you then it must be yours." Nate stated.

"Yeah that's right. Name's Iris" the girl replied letting the last of her steam out, she shot Ash a dirty look but then got a good look at them, "Hmm who are you guys, you two new around here."

"Yeah I'm -"the girl hmmphed and looked away "Come on I said I was sorry." Ash grumbled.

"Man you have got a long way to go as a trainer." She huffed,

"I DO NOT! I've been at this for three years!" Ash snapped,

"And you're still mistaking, people for Pokémon?" the girl asked as she picked up Axew,

"It's not my fault, the bush was huge and hid you completely!" Ash snapped, "And just so you know, I've never been to the Unova region so I think I'm allowed a little slack!"

"Why were you rummaging around in that bush anyway, it's not exactly something a person would do for no reason." Nate added.

"Well I had a reason." Iris replied showing off some charred berries, "Not that I can eat them now because _somebody_ sicked, a Thunderbolt on me."

Ash glared while Nate blinked, "I'd be more interested in the fact that a Pikachu is even in Unova." He replied. Iris did look at Pikachu and smiled seeing him and Bulbasaur.

"Oh Wow! You have got to be the sweetest little things" Iris stated picking up Bulbasaur, and Pikachu squeezing them tight and pinching and prodding the latter's cheeks "Man check how jiggly Pikachu's cheeks are you can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!" she stated Bulbasaur was now in a strangle hang as Ash and Nate stared,

"Uhhh Iris you'd better-" Nate warned but it was too late Bulbasaur had already whipped out the Vine whip and hit her with it,

"Ouch!" She yelped,

"Sorry, Bulbasaur doesn't like to be held like that." Nate noted, "Say you're sorry, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba…" he muttered,

"Well I wanna know why a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur are in the Unova region." She stated,

"Well I'm Ash and this is Nate and we wanna, enter the Unova league!"

"Mmm, hmm!" Nate nodded,

"Hey Ash, Nate was there a Thunder storm in Nuvema town?" she asked,

"Yeah there was and it made Pikachu sick." Nate stated,

Ash nodded, "Professor Juniper said a Pokémon named Zekrom caused all that Lightning poor Pikachu got caught in some of it."

"Pikaa." He sighed.

"The Legendary Zekrom?!" Iris said,

"You know it?" Nate asked,

"Yes, yes but if you've seen it I wanna hear all about it!" Iris stated,

"MAASSSSSTEEERRRRRR NAAAATHAAAAANNN!" Came a loud cry, Nate suddenly turned very pale grabbed Bulbasaur, Ash and Pikachu somehow picked them up.

"Ahh well, nice to meet you Iris but we've gotta run like the wind!" he shouted taking off,

"Hey!" Iris called, "Wait for me!" she called chasing after them as Jeeveeson collapsed unable to run but he knew he was close,

"Why me?!" he muttered with waterfall tears.

**BW BW BW**

"_I see you've all arrived safely in Unova_," Giovanni stated through the screen.

"Yes!" they all stated in a bow,

"And we're ready and willing for orders!" Jessie added,

"You tell us to jump?" James asked,

"We'll ask how high?!" Meowth stated,

"_Excellent as you both know you were only allowed to take a few of your Pokémon with you here using Pokémon that aren't from Unova would only attract too much attention to safe guard Team Rocket, you'll have to catch and use Pokémon that are native to Unova fortunately you had three Pokémon between you also native to this region." _Giovanni's secretary replied,

"Right." They replied however Meowth got a bit nervous where did that leave him he did say just call him junior however this unfortunately meant that he'd have to be in disguise whenever he went out in public which wouldn't be that bad he just felt human clothes were a bit itchy if he wore them too long.

"_I have every confidence you'll succeed." _Giovanni replied as the screen went black.

"Wow, you hear that he believes in us!" James exclaimed.

"And with that shoulder of support there's no way we're gonna let him down!" Meowth stated.

Giovanni's Secretary handed him a cup of tea, "You're sure those three will succeed?" she asked,

"Who knows they show a lot of promise but they're prone to bumbling still if they do indeed pull it off, we'll soon have a great and unmatchable power on our side and the world will bow to us but there's the matter of this secret organization any word on it?" Giovanni asked,

"Butch and Cassidy were dispatched to the Unova region under cover unfortunately they've had no luck." The secretary replied,

"I see. I wouldn't worry though, it will all come together soon, all in good time." Giovanni noted.

James grinned, "The boss went all out, with our mission starter kit!" There were several devices to help them break in and out of areas, a GPS a Pokemon analyzer and several Pokeballs.

"Hey what's dat sound?" Meowth asked they turned to see a flurry of Shadows coming at them.

"IN COMING FLUFF BALLS!" they shouted as a bunch of Woobat rushed at them.

**BW BW BW **

Nearby there was a Deerling drinking from a pond with many more. "Whoa check out all the Deerling." Nate stated.

"Yeah…" Ash stated getting out his Pokedex.

"**Deerling, the Season Pokemon: With the change of each season, Deerling changes as well, making it's fur and scent match it's surroundings." **

"Whoa a Pokemon, that changes with the season that's so cool!" Ash stated, "I'm totally catching one! Let's go Pikachu!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu stated, the minute they rushed out however the Deerling looked over at Ash and yelped they all quickly rushed out of there as quickly as they could.

"Wait, come back!" Ash called but it was no use he sighed. "So much for that,"

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Man you act like a little kid." Iris stated, "Deerling are pretty shy, so you have to be stealthy when trying to catch one."

"Yeah…." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head. He didn't think about that there were some Pokémon you had to calmly approach and ask for a battle like Vileplume and Parasect but that had more to do with their venomous spores.

"In coming!" Nate shouted as a bunch of Meerkat like Pokemon rushed out at them in such a speed and force that it made Ash and Pikachu spin on the spot. "Ash, say something!" Nate cried.

"Auntie Em is that you?" Ash blubbered in a daze, before falling over. He recovered however and sat up with a sigh. "I need to slow down a little. Who was that Pokemon anyway?"

"It was a Patrat." Iris stated before shrugging. "Slowing down is right, you're obviously excited but you're just rushing into things."

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"Yeah," Ash replied looking up at the sky. "But it never gets old ya know, new region, new Pokemon, new adventures. Even if I did win a league, I'd still travel just to meet and catch new Pokemon."

"You're really passionate about Pokemon aren't you Ash?" Nate asked.

"Probably to the point, where, he can't think of anything else" Iris joked.

Ash shot her a look a friendly glare of sorts, however Nate saw something that made him grin. "Look an Aron!" he shouted rushing over to it.

"Okay go Bulbasaur!" Nate shouted.

"Bulb, Bulba!" he shouted using Vine Whip on Aron who looked over and growled.

"Aron looks angry, probably because Nate didn't ask if it wanted a battle." Ash muttered.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed,

"What a little kid." Iris sighed.

Aron glew white before charging into Bulbasaur,"SAUR!" he shouted hitting the wall, before growling and getting up.

"That was, take down!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pipichu!" Pikachu called as Bulbasuar got up he growled.

"Aaaaaron!" he shouted swiping at grass type who dodged.

"Oh no, Metal claw!" Nate stated.

"You're doing fine, Nate don't lose your cool!" Ash called.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Okay, don't lose your cool, Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" Nate shouted.

"Bulba, Suar!" he shouted unleashing the furry of leaves however Aaron's body turned a dark silver color and the leaves bounced off him.

"Iron defense." Nate replied, "That's right, Aron is a Steel and Rock type." He muttered.

"Don't give up Nate, Type advantages are important but they won't always decide how a battle goes!" Ash called.

"Okay, Bulbsaur jump up with Vine whip!" Nate shouted.

"Saur!" he shouted jumping above Aron.

"Now grab it with Vinewhip!" Nate shouted.

"Bulba!" he shouted landing throwing it's vines out surprising Aron and tying it up tightly.

"Okay hope this works, go Pokeball!" Nate shouted the ball tapped Aaron on the head this time absorbing him it fell from Bulbasuar's vine whips and shook several times before signifying capture. Nate stared in awe, "I did….it…..I caught Aron!" he shouted holding up the Pokeball. "I CAUGHT ARON!"

"BULBA BULBASUAR!" Bulbasuar cheered.

"Pipika chu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Congratulations Nate!" Ash chirped only to be hugged.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Nate stated. Ash sweat-dropped and patted him on the back.

"Ya did good." He saw the sun in the sky. "It's getting late we should call it a day." Ash replied.

Later on, he took an Apple from the tree, "Mmm looks good." he smiled.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied.

"WAHHH!" he shouted jumping away from a barrage of Apples that fell from the tree. Iris followed wiping sweat from her brow.

"Come and get it, Dinner!" Iris shouted.

"What did you do, to the poor tree!?" Ash stated unable to believe she made them all fall like that.

"Awesome! Man I'm starved!" Nate stated coming over and releasing Aron who looked gleefully at the apples and waited until Nate passed him the apples. "You're a polite little guy aren't you?"

"Aaron." He replied.

Ash and Pikachu had already eaten through about thirty apples as they happily ate. Iris and Axew had moved on to seconds. The night had moved in, "So you were telling me that Pikachu had a really rough day because of Zekrom." Iris replied.

"Pikachu built up all its electricity and got overloaded but because he had so much in there he kind of got electrical constipation, that's what professor Juniper said." Nate replied.

"Yeah, I guess my day was a little rough because of that too. I was so worried about Pikachu. But everything worked out and it's all good now." Ash replied.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added nuzzling Ash.

"Still, do you think Zekrom had a reason, or was it just pulling a prank?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

"Definitely a reason, there's no such thing as a bad Dragon type, especially a legendary Pokémon, it be so awesome to meet Zekrom!" Iris stated before standing up, "I WANNA MEET ZEKROM!"

"Axew, axe, axe, yew!" Axew stated happily agreeing.

"Yeah, Unova's got lots of cool Pokemon not just Zekrom, but Deerling, Patrat, I wanna meet em all." Ash stated. Staring at the moon. "Iris?" he asked but the two were tuckered out.

"I guess having so much energy means you lose it faster." Nate replied as the two sweatdropped.

"I guess so." Ash replied looking at the sky he smiled. "Man that night sky is sure beautiful."

"Yeah." Nate agreed.

"Pika."

"Saur." All were unaware they were being watched by Oshawott.

**BW BW BW**

The next morning the group went down the road. "Iris left early, I wonder where she went." Ash stated,

"Probably to try and find Zekrom, where do you think it went?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but todays a new day!" Ash stated, "maybe we'll run into her again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as a bird Pokemon flew over them.

"Whoa, what's that!" Ash stated as he scanned his Pokedex.

"**Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokémon: Pidove are accustomed to people living in large flocks in the cities** **their combined cooing can get extremely nosy. It does it's best to follow it's trainer's command." **

"There's a flock over there!" Nate stated.

"Alright, my turn to catch a Pokémon! Pikachu let's do it!" Ash stated as he and Pikachu charged forward.

"Alright, let's battle that one!" Ash stated however as Pikachu jumped in front of him all the Pidove freaked out and charged at him, screaming Ash and Pikachu ducked as they all flew over him with quick attack the one he was about to battle flew off after response the Raven let out a huff. "That was unexpected."

"**Pidove are extremely, protective of one another." **The Pokedex rattled.

"Now, you tell me." Ash muttered annoyed with the machine drumming his fingers on the ground.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated.

"Pidove!" shouted the Pokemon, who looked at them.

"Awesome, Kay Pikachu use quick attack!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!" he shouted rushing forward and ramming into Pidove who countered with air slash.

"Pika!" he shouted but quickly regained his footing.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied,

"Alright use Iron tail!" Ash shouted,

"PIKA!" he shouted "CHUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted Pidove however dodged it quickly and struck with quick attack knocking Pikachu for a bit of loop he glared eyeing her as she flew in the sky.

"Here it comes!" Ash declared,

"PIIIIIDOOOOVEE!" he shouted charging up a particularly strong quick attack.

"Ash look out, That Pidove's ability is super luck. Which means critical hits will happen more!" Nate shouted.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash shouted,

"Pika!" he shouted jumping out of the way. Pidove however merely did a U-turn and charged up the attack this time it looked at normal strength.

"Alright, Pikachu intercept with Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Piiiiikaaaa CHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping Pidove who screeched in pain before falling to the ground.

"Okay go Pokeball!" he shouted throwing it the ball shook a couple of times before bursting open.

"Oh no!" Ash growled gritting his teeth.

"Aww man he almost had it!" Nate moaned.

"Saur bulba!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"That Pidove, is really strong." Ash grinned, "Look out Pikachu here comes gust!" Ash stated seeing Pidove flap it's wings the strong wind came and hit Pikachu. "Hang on!"

"Pika!" he called Pidove rushed with quick attack.

"Dodge it!" Ash called she slammed into the tree falling and getting swirls in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered blinking, "Alright Pokeball, one more time!" he shouted throwing it this time Pidove was caught.

"Awesome I caught a Pidove!" he stated holding up the Pokeball.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"YEAAH!" Nate cheered. "Ash that was awesome!"

"Thanks Nate." Ash replied as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. They danced around a little bit, "We did it, we did it!" he stated spinning Pikachu around.

"Nice catch," Iris replied walking up to him. "But it was just a little Pidove."

"Hey, come on don't ruin this for me." Ash whined, "Pidove is my first Unova region Pokemon."

"Sorry." Iris replied.

"I thought you were going your separate way, maybe looking for Zekrom." Nate replied.

"I was but, then I saw something weird headed to Accumula Town, it kind of looked like a parade." Iris replied remembering the flags and men and women in armor she saw having given Axew the remains of her apple he jumped out of here hair and walked around then shared it with Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

"Whoa, wonder if we'll see them when we get there." Ash grinned.

"If we stay on the road we can get there quick." Nate stated as mechanical arms grabbed the three while they were eating.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Bulbasaur!" Nate yelled.

"Axew!" Iris screamed.

"You three again!" Ash snarled.

"Give us back our Pokemon, whoever you are!" Nate shouted.

"Whoever we are, that is a question in itself." Jessie stated.

"So, the answer to come since we feel the need!" James stated.

"Bringing the blinding white light of Evil into the future!" Jessie stated doing a fist pump.

"Thrusting the hammer of Justice down onto the black darkness of the Universe!" James added flipping his hair.

"And carving our names into the rock of eternity!" Meowth added striking a pose.

"The Fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"With Thunderous Emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the Wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" they shouted.

"Give Bulbasaur back Aron I choose you!" Nate stated.

"Woobat let's go!" Jessie shouted as a ball of blue fur with a pink pig nose and bat wings appeared.

"Woobat?" Ash asked as he scanned it.

"**Woobat, the Bat Pokemon: Woobat's habitat are dark caves, it uses Ultrasonic waves from it's nose to inspect it's surroundings. A heart shape on the body from it's powerful nose is said to bring good luck." **

"Woobat use Air Slash!" Jessie shouted,

"Iron defense!" Nate shouted,

"Aron!" he shouted blocking the attack,

"Oh yeah Woobat use Psychic!" Jessie shouted,

"WOOOBAT!" she shouted unleashing the attack on not only Aron but Ash, Nate and Iris as well, and throwing them into the tree. Team Rocket used this time to get into their Meowth Balloon and fly up after placing the three Pokemon in a glass box.

Pikachu tried to break out over and over with Iron Tail while Bulbasaur used tackle. Axew was crying.

"Heh don't waste your energy, when are you gonna learn Pikachu we've made sure to protect against your attacks." Meowth stated.

Jessie shrugged, "Such a little kid."

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted however rushing past him was an Oshawott who threw his schallop and popped the balloon. Causing the glass box to break the three Pokemon were sent flying but all their trainers caught them just in time Team Rocket landed on the ground just as Oshawott did a happy dance.

"You don't do that to us!" Team Rocket snapped.

"And you certainly don't do a happy dance in front of us! We're long overdue for one!" James snapped.

"Not my problem, in fact it's yours!" Ash replied, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKKKAAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing the attack however Team Rocket back-flipped from it.

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie shouted.

"Pikachu, use Volt tackle!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA!" he shouted ramming into Woobat who was knocked into the ground out cold.

Oshawott charged up a water gun attack and launched it only for James to throw down a Smoke screen and escape.

"They're gone." Ash stated. "But they've stepped up their game too. We're going to have to be more careful with them Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Bulbasuar are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Saur, Bulba!" he assured.

"How about you Aron?" he asked.

"Ron!" he replied as the two jumped into Nate's arms hugging him. He giggled at the contact.

"Hey aren't you Juniper's Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I think it is!" Nate stated.

"Did you follow us all the way out here?" Ash asked.

"Osha!" he stated with a joyful nod. He then jumped up and knocked Pikachu from Ash's should and nuzzled Ash.

"PIKA, PIKA!" Pikachu snapped growling cheeks crackling.

"Hey, Pikachu, just calm down! Oshawott that wasn't nice." Ash replied, picking Oshawott from his shoulder and putting him down.

"Wott." He muttered apologizing to Pikachu.

"Let's go to the Pokémon center, we can contact Professor Juniper, and get our Pokémon looked at." Ash suggested.

"Right." the two agreed.

**BW BW BW**

"Thank you for waiting!" Nurse Joy declared, "I'm happy to report that your Pokémon are just fine."

Oshawott, Pikachu, Axew, Pidove, Aron and Bulbasuar all in a line cheered their names. "Awesome, thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash declared as the two jumped on his shoulders Pidove however perched on his arm.

"I must say, seeing a Pikachu is unexpected." Nurse Joy.

"Guess so, see we're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is the first Pokemon Center we've been to since arriving." Ash explained.

"Then Welcome, and just like Kanto if your Pokemon need help you can always come to me." Joy replied.

Soon the group had contacted Professor Juniper. "_Oshawott!" _She stated in surprise.

"Yeah he kind of followed us all the way out here." Ash replied.

"_I'm so relieved." _Juniper sighed.

"I think Oshawott, wanted to come with me or something." Ash told her.

"Yeah he's seems to have taken a liking to Ash." Nate added.

"_I see, well then I'll send over Oshawott's Pokeball right away!" _Juniper replied.

"Huh!?" they asked.

"Professor Juniper are you sure?" Ash asked.

"_Yes, there was another new trainer who picked the Tepig I had earlier, but I learned that there wouldn't be any more new trainers. So, this I think this is for the best."_ Juniper replied.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Ash replied with a massive grin on his face. A little bit later Oshawott's Pokeball had appeared in the transporter beside Ash. "Here, it is safe and sound."

"_That's good! Take care of Oshawott." _Juniper replied.

"You bet!" Ash replied.

**BW BW BW**

In Accumula Town a young boy the one with long green hair and a baseball cap watched as the preparations were made. "Soon, my friends soon. Liberation is coming."

* * *

_**I feel like I may have butchered the last part with Team Rocket but, I had to try and make it so that Ash wasn't the rookie, BW was an attempted reboot after all Also I kind of decided during the first chapter writing that I wouldn't put how Pokemon learn a move here and reserve that for my Aura brothers series instead.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. A Sandile Gusher of Change!

_**Finally chapter 3 we're one more chapter and a Lost Legacy update away from the Chapter I really want to write! First major change in the Saga's story is chapter 4 people ^_^**_

* * *

**The Answer for last Chapters, Who am I? Was Vileplume now the next one:**

I was retyped into a Fairy type in Gen VI I my fur is really, really soft so if two of us hug we won't want to separate

**WHO AM I?!**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**003-A Sandile gusher of change!**

Ash and Nate now accompanied by Iris headed up the road towards Straiton City, "I thought you were looking for Zekrom why are you coming along with us?" Ash asked Iris.

"Excuse me," Iris snipped. "But it's the two of you who's coming along with me."

"Oh please!" Ash growled trying to get a head of Iris but she growled and walked faster to get ahead of him.

"It's true!" Iris snapped Axew having been woken up popped his head out.

The two basically had a bit of race one trying to get ahead of the other over and over, growling at each other Nate watched from the back timidly. "Can't we all just walk beside each other?" he asked Bulbasaur shook his head to say apparently not. As Nate went on ignored, Iris having had enough rushed out and turned to face Ash.

"Stop getting in front of me!" Iris snapped.

"Sure, just as soon as you stop getting in front of me!" Ash snapped back.

"Look, I thought since you don't know the Unova region I thought I'd help you out." Iris replied crossing her arms.

"Thanks but no thanks! I've been traveling for three years, I can handle myself." Ash quipped.

Iris smirked at him. "Sure go ahead and act, like a tough guy, but the bigger the Ego the harder the fall."

"What was that?!" Ash snapped, "You keep call me a little kid but if anyone acts like a little kid it's you!" he barked.

"You've got some nerve saying that to me!" Iris snarled.

"Sounds, like people don't tell you enough!" Ash snarled back Nate had silently moved up beside them he merely lifted a finger when they noticed his presence.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted at him.

"Hhmmmmm." He whimpered holding Bulbasaur more tightly eyes watering.

POP! "huh?" they all asked looking down to see Oshawott smiling up at them.

"Oshaaawottt" the little otter cooed.

"Hey Oshawott, whatcha doing out of your Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh Oshawott's so cute!" Iris stated her anger melting away with Ash's she picked him up and began poking him.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"**Oshawott, the sea otter Pokémon: Oshawott attacks and defends with the Scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. As such its first reaction to an attack is slashing. The Scalchop however can be used for breaking open hard nuts, berries and sometimes clams." **

"If your cheeks were any squishier and your fur any softer I couldn't stand it!" Iris stated Oshawott not wanting any more of the smothering leapt out of her arms and happily landed on Ash's other shoulder.

"I guess, Oshawott, like's Ash, more than you." Nate smiled making Iris huff he merely cast her a glance in response the three decided towards a convenience store which Ash had to stop at picking out a few travel meals.

"Luckily I just have to heat this up." Ash replied placing it in a basket. He sighed.

"Why the long face?" Nate asked.

"Well, it won't be the same. But when I was traveling around I had a good friend named Brock who made the best meals in the world!" Ash stated smiling drooling a little at the thought.

"I guess we need to find you a new chief huh?" Nate asked. "You could just cook your own meals."

"Well, I can't cook to save me life. I set Fire to water once if you can believe that. And the Poffin I made just turned to charcoal. Honestly I'll be okay as long as the food tastes good." Ash replied.

"Oh speaking of Food." Nate replied a little nervously.

"OSHA, WOTT OSHA!" Bulbasaur suddenly showed up with Oshawott tied up in one vine and some Pokemon food in the other.

"AACK Oshawott!" Ash stated rushing over.

"Juniper wanted me to tell you to keep an eye on him since he has a tendency to run off, as we seen." Nate stated.

"Right," Ash sighed. "Oshawott, that wasn't yours to take! You can't just take things that aren't yours if you want something see if I can get it for you and ask me alright?" he scolded.

"Osha…" Oshawott replied bowing his head.

"Hey, Iris?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked with Oshawott and the food now in his hands he looked around no sign of the girl.

"Iris, where'd you go?" Ash called. After combing the store they ran outside with bags in tow to see if she had just been waiting outside.

"Where'd she run off to?" Ash asked.

"I guess she decided to just go here own way again. Chances are she's waiting around to pop up again." Nate sighed.

"I guess so. Anyway route 1 is just ahead so let's go." Ash replied the four walked away from the store only to fall in.

"WAAAAAAHHH! Ouch!" they both groaned sitting up in pain.

"That better not be who I think it is!" Ash snarled.

"Wott?" Oshawott asked.

"Alright Team Rocket come on out and show yourselves!" Ash stated. After what seemed like a few minutes nothing. "That's strange. Usually they attack us by now."

"They've been following you around?" Nate asked.

"For three years straight." Ash sighed. "I've gave up trying to figure out how their minds work after one and a half."

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu sighed in agreement.

"Okay well if Team Rocket didn't do this then who did?" Nate asked.

"Sandile!" said a voice the two boys looked up to see a third staring down at them.

**BW BW BW **

"Hurry up! We still have time to try and snag Pikachu before getting to the first check point of our mission!" Jessie stated.

"With Pikachu under our belt on top of the success of our mission the boss will be singing our praises!" James stated.

"We'll the very best like no one ever was!" Meowth added however their dreams were cut short when they too fell into a trap after a bit of a tumble they managed to land on their feet.

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID THAT?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT PIT TRAPS ARE OUR THING!" Jessie snarled to their unknown assailant.

"Sand…Dile!" called a high pitched voice.

"What was that?" Meowth asked as they looked around they looked down to see a tan and black crocodile like creature snarling at them it had a pair of sunglasses to boot.

"What have we here?" Jessie asked.

"It's an unfamiliar Pokémon." James replied.

"I know that! Use the Pokémon analyzer!" Jessie snapped.

James winced and did so. "Let's see Sandile, Yada yada, yada, they lived buried in hot sand something tells me we have our little pit trap maker!"

"Is that so!" Jessie growled.

Back with Ash and Nate the former looked up the Pokemon on his dex. "Sandile?" Ash asked.

"**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon: A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, it will bury itself in the sand with it's eyes and nose sticking out. It can move beneath the surface like this. It prefers hot Sand to keep it's body temperature from dropping to low." **

"Thanks a lot for helping us out!" Nate replied. "I'm Nate and this is my Partner Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." He happily replied.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and Oshawott."

"Osha! Oshawott!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu waved.

"I'm Dan and my family and I own a resort and Spa not too far from here."

"Whoa, a spa and resort; awesome." Ash stated. Pikachu gasped in awe with him.

"_**MASSSSTTERRRR NAAAATHAAAAN**_!"

"What was that?!" Ash asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" Nate stated, picking up Bulbasaur, Dan and Ash and holding them over his head and running away at top speed.

"WAAAAHHH, WHERE, DOES YOUR POWER, COME FROM!?" Ash yelled as they rushed towards the Spa.

**BW BW BW**

"Whew…that was a lot of running; I'll take a Tropical fruit punch juice shaken not stirred." Nate muttered in a daze starring at the menus.

"I can get you that. Dan replied. "Ash, do you want anything?"

"I'm alright but Nate will want his drink after running all this way." Ash replied. After a few minutes Nate was happily sipping on the drink having paid for it.

"This is the best, fruit Punch ever! I'm gonna recommend this place, to whole bunch of people." Nate stated.

"Well it makes me really happy to hear you say that. But I'm really sad to say we're closed right now." Dan replied.

"Huh? Closed?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?"

"Osha?"

"Yeah, because of Sandile," Dan replied. "Our hot Sand Spa is our hotel's biggest attraction, he lead them over to the sand pits that were used for paying customers. "Unfortunately now it looks like this."

"Whoa!" Ash muttered.

"Hey Dan, what's that steam up there?" Nate asked.

"Saur, bulba." Bulbasaur replied looking at it as well.

"It's a Geothermal heated lake there's hot Magma under the ground, so it keeps the water all warm. It's how we keep our sand warm too. Don't worry we don't have to worry about Lava or anything." Dan replied.

"Whoa I can't believe, one little Pokémon did all this." Nate replied returning his attention to the damage of the spa.

"You'd be surprised." Ash replied.

"Well it had help." Dan replied, "There's this one Sandile that has a pair of Sunglasses that acts as the Gang leader. "It all happened just a short while ago."

_Dan pilled a little more sand on the Husband of the couple that were now contently relaxing in the hot sand. "Is this about right Dad?" _

"_Yup!" he replied to Dan. "How is it; Look's, like, it feels, great." He said to the customers._

"_Sure is!" Said the Wife,_

"_Now you two have a relaxing time okay?" Dan's father asked almost as soon as he finished a burst of sand flared up revealing the Sandglasses wearing Sandile._

"_Oh! What's that?" the Wife asked._

"_It's a wild Sandile, they show up a lot since they enjoy the feel of the a hot sand bath too." Dan's father replied indeed several more had been laying in the sand their heads above it. "But don't worry they won't hurt you." _

"_I….guess it's fine." The Husband muttered but as soon as that was said. Sandile and the rest of it's crew began to kick up sand and dig around causing the Rocks and Trees to lose stability and fall effectively scaring the couple out of the sand and out of the Hotel._

_Dan and his Father watched with Shock and Confusion, "what is going on with them?!" Dan's father asked._

"Why would they do that? Pokémon wouldn't just turn mean would they?" Nate asked.

"In my experience Pokémon that have messed with People have always been trying to tell people something, you sure that water or the underground Magma's not gonna cause anything?" Ash asked.

"No, it should be safe but if you're right then maybe the Sandile are just trying to warn us. It's really the only way I can understand how they all suddenly started acting up like this." Dan replied.

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott stated tapping his chest.

"You have a plan Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Wott, Osha!" he stated jumping from Ash's shoulder and into the sand where he dug until he was comfortable his Scalchop sitting between his eyes.

"Wooootttt." He sighed contently.

"Which apparently is to relax," Ash muttered with a sweat-drop.

There was a rise in the sand, a familiar green head popped out, "En tu Bulbasaur?" Nate sighed.

"Saaaaurr." He sighed contently.

From the distance Team Rocket watched carefully. "Well, Well, isn't fate kind?" Jessie asked.

"While they're relaxing we can swoop in and grab all those Pokémon!" James agreed.

"And we can snatch; the resort as well." Meowth stated. He imagined Giovanni enjoying the hot sand. "Everybody adores resorts Spas including Giovanni. I say we kick out whoever owns this joint and give it to the boss."

"I like that plan it's devious and it's something we've never done before!" James stated.

"Nothing feels like a breath of fresh air then doing something brand new for the very first time!" Jessie added.

"Sandilleeeee."

"You again, Why must you be so persistent!?" James hissed.

"Can't you see we're plotting?!" Jessie snapped.

"Sannnddillleee," Sandile growled barring its teeth.

"I think it's time for you to become Scarce." Meowth warned. But Sandile continued to growl he then dove into the sand and drove past them. "Huh, I didn't tink dat would work so well."

"Oshawott come on, this is no time to be sand bathing." Ash stated.

"Um Ash, look over there." Nate replied the raven turned to see Iris bathing in the sand with Axew.

She sighed contently. "I just adore, Sand baths."

"Axewwww." He agreed.

"Iris!" Ash stated making her look over.

"Oh hey Ash, Nate get in the sand is great!" she told them.

"Axew, yew!" he agreed.

"Have you, two, been lying here, this whole time?" Ash asked.

"Yup," Iris replied simply.

"Yeeew," Axew added with a nod, popping up beside Axew as Oshawott.

"Don't they look happy?" Ash sighed.

Suddenly jumping out from the Sand was a Sandile brown with black stripes and glasses. "That's the leader!" Dan declared pointing an accusatory finger at it.

Sandile rushed towards them and snapped picking up Oshawott. "Oshawott!" Ash shouted.

"Wott, Wott Osha!" he shouted struggling in Sandile's grasp.

"Oshawott use Water gun on Sandile's face!" Ash shouted.

"Wott Osha! WOOOTTT!" he shouted spraying Sandile in the face not liking it Sandile threw Oshawott into the air where Ash caught it. It snarled at the two.

"DIILLLEE SAAAN!"

"Bulbasaur Vine whip!" Nate commanded.

"Saur Bulba!" he shouted throwing his vines Sandile however dodged them easily and rushed forward snapping again this time grabbing Bulbasaur before Ash could react it then grabbed Axew as well.

"No Axew!" Iris shouted.

"Give me back Bulbasaur!" Nate cried.

Sandile didn't listen instead he took off with them knowing he couldn't take them underground he rushed as fast as his legs could carry him. However he was suddenly scooped up by a large claw like shovel all the cries of the Pokemon could be heard inside.

"No Axew!" Iris cried.

"Bulbasaur!" Nate called.

"Not, you three again!" Ash snarled.

"Such a rude greeting indeed!" Jessie replied.

"The Response to come as we feel the need!" James replied.

"Bring the White light of evil into the future!" Jessie stated spinning around.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice on Black Darkness of the universe!" James stated fist pumping.

"And Carving our names in the rock of Eternity!" Mewoth sneered.

"The Fiery Destroyer Jessie!"

"With Thunderous Emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the Wise Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" they stated.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"Pika! CHUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted slashing at the scooper on their Machine but it didn't open.

"Ooh Iron Tail, trying something new, are we?" James sneered. Ash growled in response.

"Usually you go for Thunderbolt! But I doubt you want to do that thanks to our cargo." Jessie added eying the shovel.

Ash growled however before he could think the machine took off. "Cowards, Get back here!" he shouted Iris Nate and Dan following.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouted as they rushed after them however Meowth pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at them.

"Pidove blow this smoke away!" Ash shouted.

"Piiidooovoeee!" she shouted blowing away at the smoke however they were gone.

"Oh no!" Ash cried. "Pidove go find Team Rocket!"

"Pidove!" she shouted taking off like a flash.

Team Rocket's machine climbed up the mountain, "We didn't get Pikachu but who cares." Jessie stated.

"There's always next time and we certainly didn't go empty handed." James added.

"Let's inform the boss!" Meowth finished. The machine suddenly jerked causing the hatch on the shovel to open just a bit enough for Sandile with his two captives still in his jaw to jump out.

"Hey get back in the shovel!" Jessie called. However there was more growling. "That's a familiar sound." She blanched. As the machine was suddenly surrounded by more and more Sandile,

"Stay away from us, all of you!" Meowth shouted, climbing higher as they got dangerously close to the contraption.

"What are those ankle biters up to?! James let's get out of here!" Jessie stated.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" James replied messing with the controls.

"Sandiilllee!" the leader called and with that the others dove into the ground messing with ground beneath them causing the machine to sink into the ground a little they managed to jump away from the wreck.

"SANDILE!" he called.

"DILLLEEEEEE!" they shouted throwing various attacks like Rock Tomb and Hidden power at the Trio who screamed as they were hit.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted disappearing into the sky. "With them gone the lead Sandile headed towards it's destination against the protests of Bulbasaur and Axew.

"Whoa!" Ash shouted watching Team Rocket go.

"Pidoovee!" she shouted.

"Pidove's spotted something, come on!" Ash called.

"Right!" they shouted following. Eventually the captive Pokémon were finally dropped.

"Saurrr."

"Xewww." He muttered the two looked over to see some wild Purrlion, Riolu and few Patrat and Deerling standing nearby worried.

"Sandillleee!" he called.

The group rushed up but stopped behind a rock Pidove landed on Ash's shoulder.

"There they are!" Ash hissed.

"Pikaaa" Pikachu added.

"Wott, Osha." Oshawott commented.

"There are some other Pokemon over there too." Iris stated.

"They look like they're worried about something." Nate noted.

"So what's going on?" Dan asked.

Sandile stood above the rest of them, it chattered a bunch of warning cries pointing to where the Boiling lake was suddenly the water gushed up rapidly.

"Wait…I think I know, remember what you said Ash?" Nate asked.

"_In my experience Pokémon that have messed with People have always been trying to tell people something, you sure that water or the underground Magma's not gonna cause anything?"_

"Yeah…." Ash replied.

"Well the Magma's heating up or something and that's causing the water to get hotter and boil even faster, there must be more water underground too, and it's gotten so hot the ground can't contain it!" Nate stated.

Dan gasped. "Oh no, that's what the Sandile were warning us about! That big stone wall holds the hot lake inside if the geysers break it, the resort will be destroyed!"

"Is that why Sandile grabbed Oshawott and took Axew?" Iris asked.

"Now it all makes sense! Sandile's trying to save Axew and Bulbasaur and it tried to save Oshawott!" Ash stated.

BOOOOMMMMMM! Went another Geyser, exploding a crack was made in the wall the frighten Pokémon cried out in horror.

"I don't think there's enough time to save the resort and the Pokémon" Dan muttered Sadly, "I wonder if the Sandile knew this too that's why they've been scaring people away."

"We can make time!" Ash declared running up. The Sandile all growled at him and Pikachu.

"I wanna help its okay!" Ash replied.

"Chu, Pika, Pika, pika!" Pikachu vouched jumping from Ash's shoulder.

"Sandile I have an idea! I'll lead the Pokémon out of here do you think you can make a trench to guide the water away?" Ash asked.

The Sandile with the Sunglasses thought about this, and nodded. "DILLLEEEEEE!" he shouted

"Sandile, Sandillle, Sand, Sand!" they shouted diving underground and carving into the ground.

"Everybody listen up! We need to get out of here before that wall breaks! Follow me!" Ash called.

"Ash!" Nate called. "We'll go evacuate the staff at the resort!" Nate called.

"Okay!" Ash called back he turned to the Pokémon "Come on hurry!"

The Pokémon looked scared not trusting Ash. "Chu, pikapika chu pikapi!" Pikachu assured waving his arms in Ash's directions.

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott agreed. The Pokémon seemed to relax Ash quickly led them towards the resort meanwhile the Sandile were digging as fast as they could making a large hole so far the boiling water was roaring into it.

There was a massive rumbling. "That sounds huge." Dan stated as he, Nate and Iris headed down the hill, Ash heard it too it made the Pokémon stop and shiver with fear.

"We've got to keep going just a little further." Ash replied they ran towards a small ledge that lead into the forest one by one they climbed over it and into safety but then, of the Riolu tripped and fell getting it's foot stuck in the rocks.

"RAOOOUIUUUUU!" he shrieked.

Ash gasped. "Hold on I'm coming!" Ash replied rushing over and with Oshawott and Pikachu's help began to tug at the caught foot. "Let's pull really hard!" Ash replied with a good yank he was free. However just then all the geysers broke around all over the trench had gotten really full now flowing quickly into the Mon made gorge.

"We've gotta move!" Ash stated, he got up to rush to the ledge the trench broke some of the water surged through the ground breaking around the boy and trapping him on an island.

"Ash!" Iris and Nate called they saw the boy glancing fearfully with frustration around he took a step back only for the ground to break under his feet.

"Oshawott, Pikachu get on my shoulders!" Ash commanded the two wasted no time Ash also picked up the scared Riolu and held it close Pidove sat on his head having moved, but they weren't in any less danger.

"They're surrounded by boiling water now what do we do?" Iris asked. Nate noticed a bit of rock leaning out towards the island he quickly rushed towards it and got as close to the edge as he could stretching his arm out.

"Ash jump for me!" he called but the rock broke he slipped in his leg falling in.

"Nate!" Ash screamed as he fell, however Dan's father arrived and grabbed the boy yanking him too safety.

"Oww, my leg!" Nate cried.

"Saurbulba!" Bulbasaur called out in concern getting to his side.

"Nate that was very dangerous!" Iris snapped.

"I know but, we have to help Ash!" Nate replied.

"Dad, what can we do?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." He muttered thinking. "It's gonna be trouble if another big one hits." The ground rumbled dangerously.

"Like that!" Dan added.

"Sandilllleeee!" they called all gathering around.

"It's Sandile!" Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Sandile, sandile," said the leader. "SAANNNDILLLE!" he called.

"Sandile!" they replied the leader bit onto a rock then one by one biting onto the tails of the Sandile's tails making their bodies upright.

"Cool! The Sandile are making a bridge!" Ash stated.

Eventually the bridge was complete, "Good luck Sandile!" Dan and Nate called.

"You can do it!" Iris called as they lowered themselves towards Ash, who placed the Riolu, down. "Hurry, go to your friends." Ash told it.

Riolu nodded and rushed forward, jumping across the bridge as fast as he could and getting to the ledge however he waited to see if Ash would be saved.

"Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, why don't you two go on ahead?" Ash asked. The three cast him a worried glance but nodded crossing the bridge to Saftey.

Ash noticed the ground break away from under Sandile's feet he quickly grabbed it and held it close using all his might to keep the bridge steady.

"Oh no, Ash!" Iris called. Pidove cawed from her shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott called.

"Hurry just, go!" Ash called to them. "Okay, Sandile, just a little more!" Ash called. The leader tightened its grip on the rock as did the others. "You can do it just hang in there."

"Both Oshawott and Pikachu crossed the bridge. "PIKAACHUUU!" Pikachu called informing all had crossed.

Suddenly a large Geyser surged up and rushed towards Ash, who gasped Oshawott however rushed forward and jumped into the air using water gun forcing the water away from it's trainer, he did a fist pump in the air but realized where he was and screamed as he fell.

"No! Oshawott!" Ash replied quickly reaching for Oshawott's Pokeball however vines wrapped around Oshawott and pulled him to safety. Bulbasaur placed Oshawott at his side at the bridge.

"Saur Bulba!" he shouted crossing the bridge with Oshawott and getting to saftety.

"Whewww, Thanks Bulbasaur!" he called.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur called, his grip suddenly slipped however as it did he was caught by two hands Iris and Nate.

"Wow that was pretty crazy Ash." Iris replied.

"Nah, that was Tuesday, at least for me!" Ash joked.

"Ha, ha, good one," Nate chuckled. "Sandile just one more push okay?!"

"Sandile!" the Leader called and with all their strength rose the bridge back into it's original position however they could hold on no longer and the bridge broke apart everyone falling to the ground after brushing off the slight pain they looked at each other and smile so did the lead Sandile.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

"Oshawott!" the two jumped into Ash's arms and hugged him. Pidove landed on his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Ash replied smiling and hugging them back.

"raaarruuuu!" Riolu called waving and thanking them before running off into the forest.

Thanks to the efforts of the Sandile the resort now had both a Sand Bath and a Hot Springs. "Well son what do you think of our new Hot Spring?" Dan's father asked him.

"Incredible!" Dan smiled.

"Yeah….this is the life." Ash sighed contently as they all sat in the water Aron being a rock type hated water and it's steel typing didn't help either. So it was enjoying the newly repaired Sand bath with the Sandile.

"I'm just glad my leg wasn't too badly burnt, the nice water is soothing it rather than cooking it." Nate replied.

"Your leg should be fine in no time." Ash told him, "They said it shouldn't stop you from walking or running."

"I can make a Salve that will help if you like?" Iris offered.

"I'd like that thanks Iris!" Nate replied with a grin.

"I have to say the water feels awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!" he agreed contently.

"Yeah five stars without a doubt!" Iris stated.

"I'm gonna recommend this hotel to everybody!" Nate declared.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"Osha, wott, wott!" he called banging on his stomach while Pidove cooed ruffling her feathers in content.

"We now have a brand new attraction!" Dan's father declared.

As they agreed and cheered, three figures watched then disappeared showing the footage to a figure in the shadow's all that was seen was an outline of green hair and a small red eye.

"Impressive I'll admit but I don't want news of this getting out to our King, it might detract from my…no _our _goals! However I want you three to keep an eye on these three, they just became more interesting." The figure replied.

"Sir!" they stated standing alert.

"Good now go, Shadow Triad!" he said to them. And with that they vanished.

* * *

_**Well I have to admit this got a bigger overhaul around the climax then I expected not much but anyway I'm excited for the next chapter! ^_^ and remember place your answer in your reviews!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
